


Kurotsuki Week Día 2

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 2

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo día de la Kurotsuki Week :D  
> Espero que disfruten!  
> Lamento si encuentran algún error!

-He llegado.- anunció con tono cansado en la voz, cerrando la puerta del departamento, quitándose los zapatos en el acto.

Sin siquiera calzarse las zapatillas ni quitarse el saco, Tsukishima Kei se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, tan solo a cinco pasos de distancia de su ubicación anterior, para dejar sobre la mesada su reciente compra.

-Traje la cena. Tempura soba. Es del lugar que gusta.

-Bienvenido.- por fin escuchó desde el salón. Por más de que no lo estuviera viendo, podría jurar que su novio solo había puesto reparos en su presencia cuando había mencionado la comida.

Oyó los desganados pasos de Kuroo acercándose, hasta que alcanzó ver la figura del susodicho recostado sobre el marco de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Normal.- contestó sin levantar la vista hacia su interlocutor, que lo observaba colocar sus respectivas cenas sobre dos bandejas para luego extenderle una.

Fueron directo al salón. La luz estaba apagada, la televisión encendida y un edredón sobre el sofá delataba que su friolento novio estuvo allí procrastinando bastante tiempo.

Dejó su bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, para finalmente ir a quitarse el saco, el cual por un momento olvidó que llevaba puesto, para poder remangarse la camisa, y tomar asiento junto al mayor.

-¿Y el tuyo?- refiriéndose a la pregunta hecha anteriormente por Tetsurou.

-Igual. Te extrañé.- comentó dando un tierno beso a la mejilla de su novio antes de dar el primer bocado a su cena y lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción ante el delicioso sabor de la mejor comida que había tenido en el día.

-Yo también. ¿En qué episodio nos quedamos ayer?- preguntó probando su cena, observando cómo su novio se las apañaba para comer con una mano y con la otra entrar al menú de reproducción de la serie que habían decidido comenzar a ver juntos.

-Nueve. De la tercera temporada.- especificó mientras daba Reproducir al décimo episodio.

Comieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la pegajosa trama de Sons of Anarchy, aún les quedaban otras cuatro temporadas, que probablemente terminarían de ver ese mes.

Últimamente habían tomado esa costumbre. Elegir una serie que ya hubiese terminado de emitirse, verla en el menor tiempo posible y como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Era algo monótono, y ninguno de ellos sería capaz de negarlo. Pero por el momento se sentía bien.

Llegar a casa luego de un agotador día de trabajo los dejaba sin energías como para hacer alguna otra actividad. A menos que Tetsurou tomase la iniciativa para la única otra actividad en la que Kei, tal vez o tal vez no, consideraría participar.

Por lo que parecía esa noche no era el caso.

Luego de haber terminado la cena, dejaron ambas bandejas y demás utensilios sobre la mesa, acomodándose para poder seguir disfrutando de lo que quedaba del episodio. Miraron dos de seguido, en la posición más cómoda que pudieron encontrar. Por más de que Tsukishima era el más alto Kuroo siempre terminaba siendo el que lo abrazaba por detrás y de algún modo inexplicable para el rubio, podía tener una vista decente a la pantalla.

-¿Baño?- preguntó el mayor cuando Kei se despegó de su abrazo una vez los créditos de la serie comenzaron a correr.

-Prepararé la bañera.

-¿Juntos?- Kei rodó los ojos. Detestaba que Tetsurou solo usara monosílabos al hablar. Eso era algo que el moreno le había recriminado constantemente durante sus primeros años de noviazgo, pero por lo que parecía, él mismo había tomado la costumbre, y ahora sabía el por qué de la recriminación en un principio.

-Está bien.- aceptó resignado, como si en realidad fuese capaz de decirle que no al mayor. Kuroo sonrió triunfante.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde ambos entraron al baño. Tetsurou adoraba que Kei fuese el que preparase la bañera, siempre utilizaba sales y aromatizantes cada vez que lo hacía, resultando en una experiencia inmensamente relajante.

Se sumergieron uno detrás del otro. Terminando Kei sentado entre las piernas del moreno, y como de costumbre, éste abrazándolo y colocando su mentón sobre el hombro del menor.

-A veces me pregunto cómo te las apañas para hacerte cada día más bello.- halagó Tetsurou besando la suave piel que se ofrecía ante él.

-Y yo siempre me pregunto cómo te las apañas para hacerte más idiota todos los días.- el mayor sonrió. Kei nunca cambiaría esa actitud un tanto borde. Pero era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. El que aparentara estar de mal humor siempre solo para no demostrar que por dentro en realidad era casi o tan romántico como él.

Tetsurou se ofreció dar un masaje a su amante, ofrecimiento que aceptó con gusto el menor. Le hacía falta. El trabajo en la empresa donde había sido contratado luego de terminar la universidad resultó ser un poco más duro de lo que pensó. La vida en sí resultó ser más dura de lo que pensó.

Así que esos momentos en los que podía compartir un relajante baño de sales con su novio dándole un muy buen masaje, no podían ser desperdiciados.

De un modo u otro, no sabiendo si por voluntad de Kei o no, lo que empezó con un masaje, terminó siendo una sesión de besos y manos que paseaban traviesas por todo el cuerpo del más joven.

Acabaron por levantarse e ir empapados como estaban a continuar en la cama. En el pasado habían intentado eso de tener sexo en la bañera, sin embargo la experiencia no había terminado siendo del todo gratificante para ninguno.

Mientras que Kuroo buscaba un preservativo entre el desastre del cajón de su mesa de noche, Tsukishima hacía lo mismo con el lubricante en la suya, lanzándoselo al mayor una vez lo hubo encontrado, y recostándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas con la intención de finalizar aquello lo antes posible. Después de todo al día siguiente ambos tenían trabajo, y no estaba en sus planes desperdiciar demasiadas horas de sueño en eso, por muy tentadora que se le antojase la idea.

Emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir el frío tacto de los dedos de Tetsurou cubiertos de lubricante palpar su entrada, conteniéndose en lo posible para no apartarse una vez que dos de los mismos se abrieron paso en su interior. No se le hizo difícil acostumbrarse, habían hecho esto tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes, que su cuerpo había terminado por aceptar al de Kuroo con el tiempo.

-¿Listo?- Kei solo asintió, viendo como su ansioso novio desenrollaba el condón sobre su generosa extensión antes de acomodarse encima de él. Enredó sus piernas a las caderas del más bajo, haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos sobre su espalda, disfrutando del delicioso calor del cuerpo de su amante, bañado en una mezcla de sales aromatizadas y sudor, que de algún modo le resultó placentero.

-Rápido.- demandó el más joven, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba en busca de mayor contacto.

Kuroo sonrió con sorna antes de tomar su adolorida extensión y dirigirla con más paciencia de la usual hasta la húmeda y necesitada entrada del rubio.

Lo penetró con una gentileza impropia del momento, al tiempo que buscaba los labios del menor para un ansiado beso que le fue concedido sin el menor de los reclamos. Con la mano que tenía libre Kuroo tomó de la nuca al más alto, profundizando el beso y evitando que este se apartara bajo ninguna circunstancia. Comenzó con embestidas suaves y profundas, intentando llegar lo más hondo que su cuerpo le permitiese, placiéndose de los gruñidos que producía el menor dentro del beso.

A pesar de ser pareja hacía más de cuatro años, y llevar viviendo juntos casi dos, a Kei aún le sorprendían ese tipo de gestos del mayor. Como de una abrir y cerrar de ojos Kuroo podía transformar un momento de pura lujuria en un escenario digno de una película romántica.

Tetsurou continuó con el ritmo lento y con las estocadas profundas por un buen rato, susurrando mil idioteces de amor a su oído, frases que por mucho que detestara admitir, hacían que su corazón se acelerara más de la cuenta. Solo aumentó la cadencia cuando ambos sentían que estaban al borde del límite, terminando los dos casi al mismo tiempo, agotados y aún algo húmedos sobre el desastre en que habían dejado su cama.

Esta vez Tsukishima fue al baño primero. Su idea de un relajante baño de sales había sido vilmente pervertida por su novio, sin embargo no lo lamentaba. Había pasado un grandioso rato, solo esperaba que aquello no le pasase la factura el día siguiente. No veía la hora de que el fin de semana llegase.

Al salir el baño regañó a un despreocupado Tetsurou quien había quedado dormido desnudo sobre las sábanas sucias, con las cuales se había hecho ovillo sobre la cama. Indicándole que fuera a ducharse mientras él ordenaba la habitación antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando finalmente el mayor salió del cuarto de baño, acompañado del vaho, producto del excesivo uso de agua caliente, logró ver a su hermoso amante sentado en su lado de la cama. La espalda recostada contra la cabecera, mientras jugaba quien sabe a qué con el celular. 

Se vistió con rapidez, entrando bajo los cobertores en el menor tiempo posible, acurrucándose instintivamente contra el cuerpo del más alto, quien echó un sonoro suspiro al sentir el cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo.

Kei dejó el móvil sobre su mesa de noche, extendiendo el brazo hasta alcanzar la perilla de la luz de la habitación, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

Dejó sus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche, para finalmente acomodarse contra el cuerpo del mayor. Era tarde, la semana apenas comenzaba, pero el tener a Tetsurou cada noche a su lado, abrazándolo de esa forma, hacía que cada día valiese la pena despertar y seguir adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
